The present disclosure relates to a cartridge case that supports a bag storing a liquid.
In related art, a cartridge is known that houses a liquid storage bag storing a liquid. For example, a known ink cartridge is provided with an ink pack, a housing and a detection plate. The ink pack is provided with a reservoir portion that stores ink, which is the liquid. The housing internally houses the ink pack. The detection plate is supported by a support mechanism provided in the housing such that the detection plate can rotate in accordance with a thickness of the reservoir portion. The detection plate is provided with a display portion. When there is a lot of ink in the reservoir portion, the thickness of the reservoir portion is large and the display portion of the detection plate is in a position to the left side. When the ink inside the reservoir portion decreases, the thickness of the reservoir portion becomes small and the display portion of the detection plate moves to the right side. In this way, the ink cartridge can display a remaining amount of the ink inside the reservoir portion, using the position of the display portion.